


Nur ein Traum?

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hat einen Alptraum davon, was Kuroko ihm von Akashi ausgerichtet hat (sozusagen Fortsetzung von "Bevor wir uns nicht wieder sehen")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur ein Traum?

_Eine seltsame Dunkelheit erstreckte sich vor Kagami Taiga und er blinzelte irritiert. Wo war er? Oder was war das hier? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen Ort schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Wobei, eigentlich sah er gerade auch absolut gar nichts.  
Für einen Moment meinte er, etwas aufblitzen gesehen zu haben, aber vielleicht hatte er es sich auch eingebildet?_

_„Kagami ...“_

_Diese Stimme. Woher kam ihm diese Stimme nochmal so bekannt vor?_

_„Du hast meinem süßen Tetsuya weh getan ...“_

_Irritiert starrte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber er sah nichts. „Zeig dich endlich!“_

_„... ich werde es nicht gutheißen können, dass du ihm Schaden zugefügt hast ...“_

_Seine Augen verengten sich, während er in etwa in die Richtung sah, aus der die Stimme kam. „Hör auf, dich in dieser Dunkelheit zu verstecken und zeig dich endlich! Ich weiß eh nicht, von was du redest!“ Was war das hier?!_

_„Ich verstecke mich doch nicht, Kagami“, hörte er diese Stimme plötzlich direkt neben – hinter – ihm und bevor Kagami reagieren konnte, bemerkte er, wie etwas um seinen Handgelenken klickte und er, wie er schmerzlich feststellen musste, gefesselt war._

_„Verdammt, was soll das?!“ Seine Stimme zeigte deutlich, wie wütend er war, als er ein erneutes Aufblitzen erkannte, gefolgt von zwei rotfunkelnden Augen in dieser Dunkelheit._

_„Du hast Tetsuya weh getan … ich kann dich dafür doch nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen“, kam diese Stimme erneut an seine Ohren._

_Kurz zuckte Kagamis Augenbraue, bevor er ihn durch die Dunkelheit anfunkelte: „Akashi!? Was soll das? Als wenn ich ihm jemals ...“ Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da er etwas auf seinem Mund spürte, was ihn daran hinderte, zu sprechen, egal, wie sehr er es versuchte. Was war das hier für ein krankes Spiel? Und dann diese falschen Anschuldigungen. Als wenn er Kuroko jemals verletzen würde._

_„Lüg mich nicht an!“, entgegnete Akashi mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen, während er mit einer Hand seine Schere umklammert hielt und damit kurz vor Kagami blieb, „was meinst du, wie kann ich dich am besten dafür bestrafen, dass du meinem süßen Tetsuya weh getan hast?“_

_Funkelnd sah Kagami ihm weiterhin entgegen. Wie verrückt war dieser Kerl denn bitteschön? Er zerrte an den Fesseln und versuchte sich zu befreien. Wie gerne würde er ihm etwas entgegnen, aber er konnte nichts sagen. Was war das hier nur?_

_„Du verletzt dich nur selber, wenn du versuchst, dich zu befreien ...“, murmelte Akashi vor sich hingrinsend und stach seinem Gegner das erste Mal die Schere gegen den Arm, wenn auch erstmal nur leicht, genoss das leicht schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des anderen, auch wenn Kagami versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. „Hach … schade, dass Tetsuya das nicht mit ansehen kann. Ich würde ihm gerne zeigen, was ich für ihn tue. Jeder, der ihn verletzt, verdient es, nur härter bestraft zu werden.“_

_Skeptisch zog Kagami eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wollte ihm spöttisch etwas erwidern, aber da er immer noch mit irgendwas geknebelt war, konnte er nicht._

_„... Kagami-kun ...“_

_Kurokos Stimme drang an seine Ohren und geschockt wandte Kagami den Blick zur Seite zu dem Jungen, der ihn mit traurigem Blick ansah, während er ein Stück neben Akashi stand._

_„Warum …? Warum!?“_

_„Keine Sorge, mein süßer Tetsuya. Er wird genug leiden, dafür, was er dir angetan hat ...“, sprach Akashi leise an diesen gewandt aus, bevor sich seine Augen wieder dunkel auf Kagami richteten, „was meinst du, wo soll ich ihn als nächstes treffen?“_

_„Akashi-kun ...“, murmelte Kuroko leise vor sich hin._

_Viel zu geschockt starrte Kagami auf die Gestalt seines Geliebten, schüttelte ernst den Kopf und schloss ernst die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er hatte doch niemals –!_

 

„Hey! Alles klar? Wach auf!“

Blinzelnd richtete Kagami sich auf und sah irritiert in die hellblauen Augen Kurokos, der vor ihm auf dem Bett saß und ihn besorgt ansah. „Tetsuya?“

„Puh … du bist wach“, sagte Kuroko erleichtert und lächelte nun einfach nur, „hattest du einen Alptraum?“

„Vielleicht“, murmelte Kagami und fasste sich an den Kopf, schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und Kuroko wieder ansah, „dieser verdammte Akashi!“

„Was hat er denn gemacht?“, guckte Kuroko überrascht drein und rutschte zu seinem Freund, kuschelte sich in dessen Arme.

„Nicht so wichtig“, seufzte Kagami und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren, „... als wenn ich dich jemals verletzen könnte, Tetsuya.“

„Es geht um Akashi-kuns Drohung von letztlich?“, mutmaßte Kuroko, bevor er ein wenig schmunzelte, „nimm es ihm nicht übel und ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verletzen würdest. Ich liebe dich, Taiga.“

Seufzend wuschelte Kagami dem Kleineren durch die Haare und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf: „Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsuya, aber du hast auch keine Probleme damit, so einen Verrückten als Feind zu haben.“

„Hm, ich werde auch nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue, Akashi-kun kennengelernt zu haben“, sagte Kuroko schließlich schmunzelnd, hauchte seinem Freund ebenfalls einen Kuss auf und lächelte ihn dann an.


End file.
